


Infatuation (Yandere!Tyki x Reader)

by Sphere_of_Solatium



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dark, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_of_Solatium/pseuds/Sphere_of_Solatium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were the Noah of Knowledge, your family describing you as someone who always wants to learn everything in this world and has an obsession over new, mysterious things. But there is one subject you can't quit put a finger on: Love. And your obliviousness will be your loss with a certain Noah of Pleasure who will do anything to have you in his possession. </p>
<p>(Allen x Noah!Reader x Yandere!Tyki Mikk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Reunion

“Why is there something rather than nothing? Have you ever wondered about that, dear Akuma-chan?” you asked to the creature next to you who only blinked. “The very essence of the universe is something too bizarre for words…But is it even real?”  
  
“…” the Akuma was still silent and you were beginning to lose your patience.  
  
“Tell me, Akuma-chan, do you want to die?” you asked and quickly brought a hand over your mouth, realizing what you just said. “Oh my! I’m so sorry, my other side took over…”  
  
“Miss (Y/N), do you want me to retrieve the Innocence?” asked the Level 2, not fazed by your sudden change of mood. You sighed, waving a hand dismissively.  
  
“Go get it since you don’t want to reach my level of intelligence and answers my philosophic questions…so boring…”  
  
“Yes, ma’am”  
   
You were the Noah of Knowledge, one of the very first who recorded the world since the flood and way before. You pulled out your book and started to write some notes and measures.  
  
“Knowledge is everything. Without knowledge, you’re nothing. End of the line. So much to record, so much to know, it’s so exciting! The world is beautiful…What a shame the Earl wants to destroy it….”  
  
Putting your plume down, you stared at the other side of the river wit sad eyes. It wasn’t the first time you questioned yourself about your loyalty to the man/monster. Yes, you were a member of the Noah Family and you appreciated (some) them by their colorful behavior and interested by their mind. But god were they idiots.  They were not educated at all. And the missions the Earl was giving you, too easy for your tastes. He didn’t really trust you at all when it comes to deal with the Innocences. You were always sent to destroy Exorcists and that’s all.  
  
“Why kill Exorcists when you can get out of their mind useful information? “ you wondered aloud. You were about to stand up and investigate the reason why the Akuma wasn’t returning when an arrow nearly hit you in the head. “ROBIN HOOD?”  
  
“Don’t move! You’re with the Millennium Earl, aren’t you?!” yelled the girl, holding her Innocence tightly.  
  
“Ah…Not Robin Hood…” you pouted slightly, putting your hands down. “And you’re an Exorcist….What a shame….”  
  
“I destroyed a Level 2 on my way back here…Was it one of your ally?” she asked, her guard up. You shook your head, passing a hand over your forehead.  
  
“Yes….You should get out of there while you still have the time, girl. I can’t…control….” you groaned, bending down by how painful the tension in the air was.  
  
“Why would I? You’re affiliated with the Earl, I need to take care of you” she noticed your pain and raised a brow.  
“What’s going on with you?...!”  
  
“ You’re very…Intelligent, girl….Yes….Very….I want to know, everything! Your knowledge!” you cackled insanely and she took a step back when your skin turned a grey color, a line of stigmata appearing on your forehead.  
  
“…Y-you’re a-a N-Noah!” she gasped in shock and before she could run away from the terrible danger awaiting for her, you appeared in front of the girl.  
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” you asked darkly, your eyes dark. She swung her bow to your head to knock you out but you caught the string with one finger and the other hand on her hips.  
  
“W-“  
  
You cut her by crushing her purse who was situated on her hips, the one you were holding. She cried in pain and bullets of sweat started to fall down from her temples.  
  
“H-how d-did you k-know my I-Innocence…w-was h-here?” she struggled to breath and you chuckled, throwing her on the ground.  
  
“My powers….are quit special. My skill is ‘Insight’….It means I can foresee a battle and learn everything from my opponent. I foresaw at least 30 scenarios where you kill me, and it was reduced to 1….” you muttered. “You could have a chance…if you were stronger that mean”  
  
“Y-you b-bitch…”  
  
“Now…what to do-oh yes! Come here for a moment…”  
  
You knelt down and brought your hands on each side of her head. Her eyes widened for a moment, not understanding the situation. You smiled. It was a genuine one.  
  
“You know, I really like humans, knowledge and life. I love this world and I’m way different than them. But I have a job to do…So don’t worry. It won’t hurt…” you explained and dug your fingers in her skull. “…much”.  
  
The night’s silence was pierced by her screams.  
   
 

* * *

  
  
Washing your bloody hands in the river and cremated the body after, you analyzed the situation with a critical eye.  
  
“Now the girl is gone…I need to find this Innocence before Big guy decides to give me one of his boring speech…”  
  
“Xenophon-lerooo” said a voice behind you and your interest was caught when you heard your Noah name.    
  
“Yes?’  
  
It was the Millennium Earl’s golem , Lero. The umbrella bounced to your side, opening his mouth to give you a letter. You opened and read it aloud:  
  
“A feast will be given tonight…The Noah Family’s members are invited to join the Earl in an unholy dance for the awakening of a new Ark…”  
  
You thrown away the letter and sighed once more. Lero eyed you with a blank expression, not believing what you just did.  
  
“What are you doing, stupid woman-lero? “  
  
“I’m not going…”  
  
“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING-LERO?! THE EARL ODERED FOR YOUR PRECENSE-LERO!” the umbrella snarled and you smirked before lifting one hand over his pumpkin head. He flinched and stood out of the way when you made an attempt to grab him.  
  
“ I said: ‘I’m not going’….Plus, I hate parties and  balls….”  
  
The umbrella nearly forgot how stubborn you were when it came to Family reunion. In the end, you were obligated to go since a certain pumpkin idiot wouldn’t stop bothering you. Using a carriage to lead you to said destination, you brought a hand under your chin and gazed at the serenity with an uninterested expression.  
  
“Remind me why the Big guy holds parties for the celebration of destroying the world?” you asked to no one in particular. But of course Lero needs to open his mouth when someone talks badly of the Earl.  
  
“How can you call yourself a Noah?! Sometimes I wonder where your loyalty and services reside, Miss Xenophon!”  
  
“Stop calling me by my Noah’s name, baka-Lero” you stuck your tongue out and the umbrella groaned.  
  
“You should feel honored to have Noah’s genes awakened…. Not a lot of humans have this privilege!”  
  
“Then they’re the lucky one!”  
  
“Do I need to speak to the Earl for this matter? He will take care of you” smirked the pumpkin head creepily and you clicked your tongue, shooing him away.  
  
“Whatever, just leave me alone, baka-Lero”  
  
You finally arrived at the Earl’s one of his many residences in the world. After all, he was a noble and one of the Noah was a Minister. Minister Sheril Kamelot, do be exact. Thinking about him gave you chills in the back. He was a pervert and completely obsessed with his adopted daughter, Road. He would often have nosebleeds just by thinking about her.  
  
“Creepy old man” you muttered under your breath and the umbrella raised a brow but didn’t question you any further.  
  
“We’re here” he said.  
  
You exited the carriage and at the same time enveloped yourself in your Noah’s form. Your trench coat turned into a beautiful, black Victorian dress and your earrings were much longer. Your lips turned a darker shade of red.  
  
“My, my….It has been a long time since I came here…” you muttered, taking the staircase who led you in the huge manor.  
  
Passing through the door, you entered another dimension where no human beings could enter but Noah. You waited at the entrance for further instructions and you were already hearing the voice of the twins. The two biggest idiots that you were introduced to in your entire life. Cringing at the sound of numerous things being broken, you nearly facepalmed yourself when one of the servants(Akumas) was thrown through a door.  
  
“NOT SWEET ENOUGH!” thundered a voice and you recognized it as Skinn Bolic. Another idiot. Wait, they were ALL idiots.  
  
“Well…here we go” you sighed, entering the room and freezing at the sight.  
  
The table was a mess with food plastered everywhere on the walls(even the ceiling who was supposed to be the void!). Your eyebrow twitched irritably and you nearly tore your hair off when you realized they weren’t going to stop any time soon. The Millennium Earl was sitting at the end of the table, just right in front of you. He was wearing his usual smile and you shuddered internally. At least five members were here excluding you: Skiin who was beating the shit out of a servant, Road who was doing her homework, Jasdero and Devit throwing at themselves fruits and finally…Tiky Mikk who didn’t notice you right away since he was glaring at the twins with irritation.  
  
“(Y/N)-chan….Welcome home ♥” announced happily the Earl and everybody froze on the spot.  
  
“(Y/N)!!!” yelled Road, throwing her stuff on the table and standing up from her seat to embrace you tightly. “You came after all!”  
  
“Hehehe…Not really had a choice with a certain baka-Lero” you greeted your teeth and the little girl giggled.  
  
“So the nerd returned? “ sneered Devit, sitting down. “Still looking ugly as usual”  
  
“No need to be rude, asshole” you pouted, taking a seat gracefully. “At least I have a brain”  
  
“What good to have a brain when you don’t have looks?” said cheekily Devitto and Jasdero nodded his head.  
  
“Good looks-hieeee!”  
  
“ I can name you a lot of those reasons, my favorite idiot” you said in anger, even if you had a smile plastered on your face. “And did you steal some of my makeup?!”  
  
“ I don’t know what you’re talking about”  
  
“I CAN TELL ITS MY EYELINER, CLOWN FACE”  
  
“Say that again, you bitch?!” he growled and the two of you were face to face, almost climbing on top of the table.  
  
“Please children, not at dinner time ♥ ” said the Millennium Earl. “Let’s enjoy this night since the coming days will be…quit busy….♥ New orders and missions will be given to you at the end of the night and I gladly hope that you will ALL full fill your duties…right (Y/N)-chan?♥ “  
  
“I feel a hint of hate in your tone, Big guy” you sweatdropped and the Millennium Earl twitched at the nickname but didn’t comment.  
  
“Well, like Road said, it’s pretty rare to see you these days♥…I would often wonder sometimes if you were dead…♥”  
  
You scoffed under your breath and leaned back against your seat. Like the Earl cared about you in the first place. You were simply one of his tool, just by giving the fact how he treated you differently from the others. A black sheep among ‘white’ ones. Or were you a white sheep among wolves? Talking about wolves, there was one at your right side, sitting beside Road. Tyki was stalking you with eyes that you couldn’t relate to anything you have seen before.  
  
“Were you able to discover the identity of the Heart, (Y/N)-chan?♥ I presume with all your researches and your trips around the world gave you enough information…right?♥”  
  
“Hmm…I think I may know but at the same time, I have my doubts…. The Heart is such an interesting and complicated subject to aboard…And many monks I consulted weren’t quit talkative on the matter…”     
  
 “Monks?” asked Devit. “What’s this?”  
  
“Such knowledge from them…. It’s a person who practices religious asceticism alone or with other monks. They know a lot of things of the world and have many records of the world….But none of them wanted to tell me about the Heart since they were confused or ignored the information...Ahh, such intelligence “you gushed, blushing brightly.  
  
“ I’m pretty sure they are not that intelligent “ frowned Tyki, a hint of jealousy under his tone. “And what more do they know from the Black Order?”  
  
“Because they know exactly what is the Heart…or who it is” you responded, crossing your arms. “Give me some time, and I will find out its location”  
  
“I always forget how terrifying your powers are, (Y/N)” giggled Road. “You can absorb information from the mind of others to convert it to your own…but the process makes them numb or transforms them into monkeys!”  
  
“Yes, such a wonderful gift….But knowledge will always be my everything” you sighed in glee. “Without knowledge, you’re nothing. Knowledge is everything!”  
  
“I still think you big fat brain as your ass are worth nothing, nerd. You can’t win a battle with just intellectual skills”  
  
“ I’m surprised that you know how to pronounce that word, bastard. And you’re wrong: you may be stronger than me, but my knowledge will reduce you to nothing” you countered back to Devit who smirked.  
  
“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you prove it now?”  
  
Both Jasdero and Devit pulled out their golden gun and aimed directly at your head. Yawning, you lifted one hand and a blue ray of light was shot from it. They let out a yell of surprise and quickly ducked down, only for the light to follow them like a homing missile. They continued to avoid your shot by running out of the room. You giggled under your breath, but cough when you noticed the look the Earl was giving you. Like he was scolding you for being a bad child.  
  
“How long will it last?♥” he asked and you shrugged, about to answer when you heard various curses from the hallway, then an explosion.  
  
“I think it caught them”  
  
“(Y/N)-chan, how many times did I tell you to not threaten our Family?♥ As a punishment, you will do as twice on your missions…Come see me for further instruction after dinner…♥”  
  
“Yes, Earl Millennium” you groaned, crossing your arms.  
  
“Now everyone, enjoy your meal!♥”  
  
“(Y/N), can you please help me with my homework?” asked sweetly Road with puppy eyes and you blinked in irritation.  
  
“Don’t tell me you made me come here just to do _your_ homework? Urg…What is it now?”  
  
“Math problems and geography problems” she answered and you passed a hand over your forehead before taking the two books from her.  
  
“Let’s see… In this equation, you need to find _x...”_  
  

* * *

  
You quickly finished the equation without even blinking once, words coming from your lips who looked like the explication of the answer but none of the Noah entirely understood what you were talking about (except the Millennium Earl). Both Tyki and Skinn held a look of disbelief while Road sweatdropped slightly, groaning by how dizzy she was becoming.  
   
“Finally, the answer should be either 0.309 or 0.099…depending of what kind of answer you want but since it isn’t in a problem, it probably won’t matter” you finished, clapping your hands together in pride.  
  
“W-wait! How did you find two answers?!”  
  
“Well, first you need to simplify the numbers in your parentheses because they come in first place…after, you take care of the square root to arrive to an ideal number. If inside of your square root there is a number with a square, you need to deal with it before the square root-“  
  
“YOU’RE TOO FAST, I DIDN’T EVEN UNDERSTAND THE FIRST PART!”  
  
“-then you add the numbers on the numerator and finally divide the all with both numerator and denominator” you continued your explanation, not caring if she was listening or not.  
  
“Arg…You’re too intelligent for your own good (y/n)-chan…”she groaned, slamming her head against the table.  
  
“And I recall you have problems with geography?”  
  
“Just do it”  
   
It was more than easy when it came to her next homework; you just had to name the capitals around the world. You finished it under 3 minutes, handing her back her homework now complete. She was thankful and you dismissed her with a wave of your hand.   
  
“You’re the best! I know I could count on you (y/n), you’re the only one I can rely on when it comes to homework…” Road gave a glare to the males who coughed in their fist (well, only Tyki since Skinn didn’t care at all and the twins didn’t return since).  
  
“Even if I’m little against it and you should do your own homework, it keeps my mind in shape” you smiled. “Now, if you excuse me…”  
  
“Don’t forget to meet me at noon, (y/n)-chan~♥” sing sang the Earl. You mentally groaned before nodding your head, pushing your seat and exiting the room without a second look.  
  
You hated how the Millennium Earl controlled you. In fact, you would have preferred the life of a normal human than being a Noah (even an Exorcist at this point). You became what you are today seven thousand years ago, somewhere in Egypt. You learned and discovered so much when you entered this life, but quickly regretted it when the Millennium Earl shown you his veritable intents. Whip out humanity, that is. Destroy everything. You were one of the survivors after the 14th’s massacre.  
  
“Why? There is so much to learn…so much to know” you talked to yourself. It wasn’t a first. There isn’t too much Noah around here to talk such things with.  
  
“Wait, (y/n)!” yelled a voice behind and you mentally rolled your eyes. Here come the womanizer of the Noah, Tyki Mikk. The number of marriage proposals he could receive a day surpassed your intellectual capacities. The said man caught up with you and stopped at your side, smiling in a flirty manner. “Going somewhere?”  
  
“Of course…what else would I be doing then?” you blinked and the man coughed in his fist, knowing full well that even if you were the most intelligent Noah around here, you were pretty oblivious when it comes to relationship. Hell, he believed that the word ‘penis’ wasn’t even in your vocabulary and knowledge.  
  
“Y-Yeah, right. Anyway, I wanted to know if you…you know, do something together?”  
  
“…Huh?” you replied and Tyki started to fidget on the spot.  
  
“I said-“  
  
“No, I completely understood why you meant…YOU WANT TO SHARE SOME KNOWLEDGE WITH ME?!” you shouted, grabbing his hands. You literally had stars in your eyes. He blinked in disbelief, his cigarette dangling from his lips to the side. “Well, I think I will mostly educate you…but whatever! THIS WAY, TIGER!”  
  
“W-Wait!” he stammered when you pulled him harder toward the library. He was surprised that you had such force in you. And for a strange reason, he couldn’t use his ability to get out of your hold.  
  
“Knowledge is everything and very important! Listen to me and you will become more intelligent than you seems like at the end of the day!” you said happily and he eyed you wirily.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Tyki barked and you sent at the Noah a close eyed smile, which he blushed at.  
  
“That you’re an idiot”  
  
The Noah of Pleasure sighed but felt happy that he could spend some time with you. Heck, if it could bring him closer, he would do anything and listen to your voice without getting bored…much. Later:  
  
“And that’s how they came with the Chaos theory! Incredible, huh” you said with your hands on your hips, exiting the library. Tyki followed you, dark bags under his eyes like he didn’t sleep for days, his hair messier than usual.  
  
“Yeah…super interesting…” he said in a zombie state-like. You cocked your head to the side, eyeing him in small worry.  
  
“My, you look terrible. Usually, you look fancier but now…You look like someone banged your head in a wall numerous times”  
  
“Oh I wanted to bang my head in a wall” he muttered under his breath, passing a hand in his hair. “I would rather _bang someone_ though” he whispered the last part.  
  
“Ah? Sorry. I didn’t hear what you said”  
  
“Nothing! Just talking to myself!” he smirked and you shrugged your shoulders.  
  
“I need to see Big guy…see you later, I guess”  
  
You were about to walk away when he grasped your wrist. Giving Tyki a look of pure confusion, he leaned closer to your lips. A breath escaped through his own, ghosting over yours almost faintly. He closed his eyes and kissed you, passionately but rough at the same time. You let out a startled noise, moaning in the kiss. As quick as it happened, he released you and bid you farewell with a wave over his shoulder.  
  
“…What the hell was that?” you said weirdly, watching his retreating form turning a corner. “Bah, whatever. That boy was always weird”  
 

* * *

   
  
Taking back your seat with the other Noah, the Millennium Earl cleared his voice before beginning his speech:  
  
“As you certainly noticed, the time has come to show yourselves to the world and fight the Exorcists. Your primal mission is the Heart, as usual. (y/n)-chan is supposed to have some results at the end of the other week ♥” the Earl shot you a dangerous look and you fought the urge to hide behind your chair. “For the time being, destroy Innocences and Exorcists…while taking care of the targets assigned to each of you in the cards…♥”  
  
Your family received their cards while you were the only one without a card. The Millennium Earl has explained to you earlier in private that you should concentrate mostly on searching the Heart with your ability and knowledge. He wanted a report in one week, at which you nearly insulted him by calling the first apostle a mad man. Well, not like he wasn’t but still.  
  
“You’re dismissed♥” finished the Millennium Earl, standing up. “(y/n)-chan, on your way to Egypt, you could you please fetch me some alligator’s meat…”  
  
“Alligator? But Big guy, you know there is mostly crocodiles over there? Alligators are native to China and-”  
  
You stopped yourself when you noticed the bored look on the Millennium Earl, even if the smile was always plastered on his face. You could distinguish his numerous emotions from: joy, fake joy, sarcasm, cruelty, anger and crybaby.  
  
“Alright, alright…I will make a stop in the Yangtze river” you muttered and he clapped in happiness.  
  
“Thank you, (y/n)-chan♥”  
  
“I thought you were the only one battling alligators?” said Road to the Earl who shook his head.  
  
“I taught my little (y/n)-chan how to cook and fight my meals♥. She does love adventure after all♥”  
  
“Yeah, but next time don’t ask me for hippopotamus” you threw over your shoulder, shuddering at the memory.  
“They’re the true men eater”  
  
“Hippopotamus?” pipped up Devit with a raised brow. “You certainly recognized yourself into them with your fat ass”  
  
“And I recognized your face in Africa when I fell upon a baboon” you smirked as he started to pull out his gun from his coat.  
  
“Devit, (y/n)♥” warned the Millennium Earl.  
  
“Sorry, Millennium Earl” you said in unison with Devit.  
  
Stepping out of the room, you were over excited to go back in Egypt, the country been practically your birth place. So much to learn about this place and so much to know. What you didn’t foresee, was the meeting with a young white haired Exorcist that would possibly change the course of your fate. A dark fate. But this is a tragedy we’re talking about after all.


	2. Walk like an Egyptian

"Stupid Heart! Why is this so complicated?!" you whined, throwing your hands in the air.  
  
Arriving in Egypt (while doing a stop in China to get The Millennium Earl's alligators), it didn't go quit as planned. Searching bottom to the top the pyramids wasn't an easy task, but it's sure frustrating when you can't find anything that could be useful. Of course, at the same time, you need to find the Innocence. Taking a small pause at an oasis, you scanned one more time the map assigned to you.  
  
"Big guy told me to be careful for this Innocence...He said that I shouldn't use only my eyes to find it" you said aloud, turning to the camel. "Alright, let's go back to those pyramids-"  
  
You were cut by the yell of someone. Raising a brow, you stood up and readjusted your hood who covered your head from the sun. It came a few miles away from the oasis. You whistled to your golem, which looks like a scarab. It was given to you by the Millennium Earl years ago.   
  
"Khepri, find the source of this scream" you ordered to your golem. It let out an affirmative sound before flying away.  
  
It returned a minute later, showing you images of a young boy with white hair trapped in quicksands. You sighed and rubbed your forehead in annoyance.  
  
"He's certainly a wanderer...Tourists sure risk their life by coming in the desert alone! Show me the way, Khepri!"  
  
As a Noah, you wouldn't care for a mere human being, but since you were feeling quit generous today, you decided to let it go. Following your golem, you finally arrived at the quicksands where the boy was trying his best to dig himself out of this situation. Bending your knees, you waved at the boy with a smile.  
  
"Heya! Having fun?" you asked.  
  
He stiffened at the sound of your voice before he whipped his head to face you, a new glint of hope in his eyes. He extended a hand toward you, pleading:  
  
"Please! Help me!" he yelled and you lifted your goggles(http://img02.deviantart.net/7bae/i/2012/342/a/0/steampunk_goggles_number_2_by_ambassadormann-d2411ef.jpg).  
  
"Calm down. If you move, you will only accelerate the process..." you said sternly and he did as you said. "Now, close your eyes and I will get you out of there"  
  
"Alright?" the boy muttered, closing his eyes and he waited for you to do something.  
  
Clapping your hands one time, your golem transformed itself into a giant scarab. It stopped above the boy's head and grabbed his arms, lifting him out of the quicksands easily. He let out a startled yell when he felt the legs of the beetle. The boy landed back on his feet and the scarab quickly returned inside your purse attached to your hips. He reopened his eyes and he blushed at the sight of you.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, Miss" he  said, bowing and you chuckled.  
  
"No need to" you waved dismissively. "But what a sweetheart like you is doing here?" he blushed at your words and shook his head.  
  
"I'm on an important business and I need to visit a certain pyramid by the name of 'Menkaure'..."   
  
"Menkaure?" you repeated, walking toward your camp. The boy followed close behind you. "And you don't have a guide? You do know this regions are infested by quicksands and dangerous animals..." you said, examining his attire who consisted only of a white blouse with the sleeves lifted and black pants. A coat was attached to his hips.  
  
"I didn't find anyone who could lead me to the pyramid. They said it was dangerous because of strange events that occurred a few days ago"  
  
"And you still want to go? You're rather courageous" you teased, "or an idiot"  
  
The white haired boy stared at you in irritation while you advanced toward your camel. You stopped beside the animal and you glared at him suspiciously.  
  
"What is exactly your business in there? A young boy like you wouldn't throw his life away for a simple job..."  
  
"I'm here to search a certain object called 'crystal of God' or also known as Innocence" he explained and you froze, narrowing your eyes slightly but you quickly recovered before he could notice.  
  
"Innocence?..." you muttered and he nodded his head. "So...you're an Exorcist?" The boy blinked in surprise while you chuckled. "I've heard a lot. You're not the first Exorcist I encountered in my life..."  
  
"Is that so? Then you should understand this is an important manner"  
  
"You're lucky that you fell on me then" you smiled brightly. "I know where the pyramid is located. I can bring you there..."  
  
"Really?! Thank you so much, Miss!" he smiled and bowed once more. "My name is Allen Walker. Oh, but I don't know how to repay you. I somewhat lost my money in the quicksands" he said while rubbing his head nervously.  
  
"No need to. Let's call it a trip since we both are going there"  
  
"You too need to go in the pyramid?"  
  
"Aye. By the way, you can call me (y/n)" you said over your shoulder. Allen tasted your name on his tongue. "Now, climb the camel. We still have a long way before our destination"  
  
The Exorcist nodded his head and walked to the camel, only to fall on his butt with a scream of surprise at the sight of what was attached on the back. You raised a brow and glared where he was staring at, smiling innocently.  
  
"Oh? Are you afraid of alligators by chance?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS?" he yelled at your face and you continued to make a close eyed smile. "AND I THOUGHT THERE WAS NO ALLIGATORS IN THIS AREA. ONLY CROCODILES"  
  
"You have such knowledge?!" you said back, grabbing his hands and Allen stared at you weirdly. He swore that you had stars in your eyes.   
  
"H-huh, yes?"  
  
You released the white haired Exorcist's hands and sighed in delight, grabbing your rosy cheeks and wobbling on spot. Allen was growing more wary of you, thinking he fell on a mad woman.  
  
"Ahh...Knowledge is everything. And here I thought you were stupid at first glance!" you admitted and Allen face planted on the sand. "I mean, just by looking at you..."  
  
"Don't push it!" he snarled and you giggled, making him blush. "But seriously, what are you doing with alligators?"  
  
"I made a stop at the Yangtze river in China before I arrived here" you explained and Allen stared at you with his mouth agape.  
  
"W-wait, China?!"  
  
"My boss likes to eat alligators...Usually, he goes himself to find them"  
  
You mounted the camel and extended a hand to Allen for him to take. He looked at it for a moment, hesitating, but finally accepted. You helped him climb up and the two of you set off.  
 

* * *

  
"The pyramid of Menkaure is the smallest of the three pyramids of Giza. It was built for the tomb of the fourth dynasty Egyptian Pharaoh Menkaure...Since his reign never has been defined accurately to this day, the date of construction is unknown" you babbled and you were surprised that Allen was listening to you closely.   
  
Normally, people would fall asleep or try to change the conversation to a subject that would eventually annoy you in the end. Being the Noah of Knowledge is very difficult, since your intellectual capacities exceed a normal human's. But this Exorcist was the only one who listened, nodding his head once in a while to show you he was understanding.  
  
"You know a lot of things about Egypt, (y/n)" Allen said and you blinked.  
  
"Of course! Knowledge is very important and no one can't live without it. Unfortunately, we're entering a century where the intellectuals are seen as people we can't comprehend, because of how low the others are educated" you explained. "I always wanted to be a scientist but it is rare for a woman to work in this kind of job...In the end, I never achieved this dream because...of certain series of unfortunate events"  
  
"How so? You're very intelligent! I'm sure an academy would accept you without any doubts if you prove yourself!" countered Allen and you stared at him over your shoulder in surprise.  
  
"You...You're the first one who ever told me that" you said, looking down at your laps, your hand tightening over the reins. "My boss always rolls his eyes when I tell him that, I can clearly see it behind his stupid pince-nez spectacles!"  
  
"Nobody supports you?" Allen asked.  
  
"Well, I know a certain man who seems to do his best to follow me on my explications...and I know he _tries_...But still, I always find him asleep after 5 minutes"  
  
"Strange. I think hearing you it's quit fun and entertaining " smiled the Exorcist and you found yourself blushing with an unusual feeling in your stomach.  
  
"A-ah...Thank you...."  
  
You suddenly stopped your camel and Allen raised a brow. He called out your name as you descended the animal, walking toward a river. The Nile to be precise. He grew more confused when you took off your coat and dress shirt, leaving you in only your pants and your top wrapped in bandages. He also noticed that your hands were bandaged too.  
  
"Huh...Miss (y/n)?...What are you d-doing?" asked Allen, shifting slightly on the camel to observe what you were doing clearer.   
  
"Fishing crocodiles~" you answered with an innocent smile, entering the water. Allen's eyes bulged out of their sockets, chocking on his own saliva.  
  
"W-WHAT"  
  
He would have certainly chased you if you weren't already in the water, the liquid stopping your waist. Clapping your hands together, you stood in this stance for several minutes, eyes closed in concentration. The vibrations on the water stirred its predators. You could sense at least five of them coming toward you, sliding on the river silently to not alarm you. Not like you wanted to.   
  
Allen's face paled and his eyes widened in horror when he saw the tip of a crocodile, its mouth wide open to show its teeth to its prey. The Exorcist was about to warn you about the danger but you acted quicker than him. Your orbs flashed golden for a short instance as you caught with one hand the crocodile's mouth before it clasped its jaw around one of your limbs. The animal struggled in your hold, trying to roll at a fast pace so your hand could slip. But your grip didn't falter to the least.  
  
Allen continued to observe the fight in wonder and awe as you enrolled your arm around another crocodile's jaw. You broke its head in a single motion, which was a surprise boy since your strength contradicted your appearance. Lifting the corpse over your shoulder, you threw the dead crocodile on the shore, taking care of the other. You did the same thing, breaking its neck and jaw before returning on the earth.  
  
"Well, that was a good exercise~" you smiled and Allen eyed the two crocodiles, his mouth trembling slightly. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"H-Huh....Nothing?" he squeaked as you attached the corpses behind the camel. "B-But why did you do this exactly?"  
  
"A little revenge against my boss" you explained. "He _hates_ crocodiles. It doesn't have the same taste, he always says. Since he can't make the difference until he ate one piece of meat....I have fun when he is pissed!"  
  
You laughed heartily while the white haired male sweatdropped and nearly fell off from the camel. After another long route, the both of you stopped to set a camp for the night. You sat down in front the fire Allen made, extended your hands to catch the warm of it.  
  
"What kind of job are you doing since you can't be a scientist?" asked the Exorcist, laying down and put his arms behind his head. You froze and your expression turned darker.  
  
"Hm...Difficult to explain...What I'm doing isn't exactly what we could call a 'job'. I would answer that I visit the world, doing small tasks for my boss and all" you explained with a sigh.  
  
"And what do you want to find in the pyramid of Menkaure?"   
  
"Information. Make some notes and observation" you simply said. Allen sent at you an inquisitive glare but didn't question any further. "We'll arrive at our destination tomorrow morning"  
  
"You know, it has been a pleasure to travel with you, Miss (y/n). You have taught me a lot of things" smiled the Exorcist and for a strange moment, you felt guilty. He seems to have noticed your uncomfortable demeanor since he asked you if you were alright.  
  
You didn't answer him, only turning your back to the white haired boy. You grasped your chest, feeling your heart beating at an unusual pace.   
  
" _What the hell is this?! I never feel that way before! My heart...I have butterflies in my stomach_ " you thought in panic. " _DON'T TELL ME I'M DYING?_ " you stared at the Exorcist who blinked in disbelief at the wary look you were giving him " _What kind of sorcery is this?! Is he the one making me feel like that?!_ "  
  
"Miss (y/n)?" he asked and you stiffened.  
  
"Are you a wizard?" you asked, leaning closer to his face. He blushed brightly at how close the two of you were, he could practically kiss you if he moved an inch.  
  
"W-What?" Allen asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"You're making me feel strange" you muttered and Allen stuttered a response, blushing even more. "Anyway, we need to sleep..."   
  
Taking one side of the tent and Allen the other, you laid on your side. You were thinking about the Exorcist, confused that you didn't kill him already. You were a Noah. Aren't Noah supposed to kill Exorcists? Your (e/c) eyes turned golden and you stared over your shoulder to see the sleeping form of Allen Walker.  
  
" _I could do it now...But I still don't know anything about him. Big guy seems to hate this Allen Walker for an unknown reason and it never happened before. I will find out tomorrow_ " you thought, setting a plan in your mind to observe Allen in action. And you had an idea.  
  
 

* * *

  
"Here we are, Pyramid of Menkaure!~" you exclaimed yourself, flying your limbs in every direction. "How exciting! Such knowledge there!"  
  
You jumped down from the camel to run toward the opening of the pyramid with your arms wide open like you wanted to hug it, Allen following you while shaking his head with a small smile. You looked like a child who received the best present for her birthday. You stopped next to the entrance, bouncing up and down with a bright smile on your face.  
  
"Come on, come on!"  
  
"We should stay on guard" said carefully Allen, eyeing the pyramid warily. "They told me numerous traps were set inside"  
  
"Pff....This is child's play I say" you scoffed, walking inside.  
  
The pyramid opened to a long hallway decorated with dusty walls and columns were the hieroglyphs's drawing were quit unclear. The two of you continued further, arriving in front of a staircase leading to a pit of darkness. You giggled madly, blushing at how excited you were becoming. Allen, on the other hand, seems to hesitate on the matter. Two statues of Anubis were guarding the stairs, the red rubies serving as eyes seem to glare at his soul, observing every movements you made.  
  
"No sign of Innocence" he said.  
  
"No strange phenomenons too" you hummed.  
  
"It's probably further inside. Let's go"  
  
Allen was the first to descend the staircase, you following close behind. You suddenly stopped, glaring at a weird carved drawing in the wall next to you.   
  
"Huh? That's not a hieroglyph" you wondered aloud, passing one digit on it. There was a clicking sound and the Exorcist froze on the spot, slowly turning to check behind him.  
  
"What did you touch-"  
  
He didn't finish his sentence that the staircase turned into a giant toboggan. Allen's eyes widened and he let out a scream when he started to slide all the way down. You gave a nervous laugh before soon joining him in the ride. You landed back on your feet at the end, directly on the sprawled body of the white haired Exorcist, his limbs stretched and face planted on the ground.   
  
"Are you alright, Allen?" you smiled and the boy grunted.  
  
"Could be better. Please, refrain from touching anything without warning me" he pleaded.  
  
"I will look forward to it"  
  
Allen stood up and dusted his pants. This time, he gave you the lead. It continued for a long time: you would activate (without knowing) traps and Allen would take the deal. The poor boy found this experience even more stressful and horrible than when he was with his master....which it's difficult to beat. Finally, you arrived in front of a tomb, a room much larger than the hallways you two had visited.  
  
A viridian light shone above a pillar and your eyes turned golden when you realized what it was: Innocence. You secretly gaze by the corner of your eyes at Allen, who seems to have the same reaction.  
  
"This is it. We finally found it" he smiled but it disappeared. "I don't understand...We didn't encounter any Akumas or particular events..."  
  
"Akumas?" you feigned ignorance.  
  
"They are the weapons of the Millennium Earl. Souls trapped forever in misery in the body of a machine, created by those who called them back....Those souls wore their loved's skins" Allen explained.  
  
"That's horrible!" you fake gasped, a hand over your chest.  
  
"This is why Exorcists have for mission to find Innocence. It's the only way to fight and free the Akumas from their torment...I made myself an oath to both save Akumas and humans"  
  
Allen walked toward the Innocence while you stood back, glaring at his back in distaste but also in confusion. Save Akumas? Why would he do that? And with Innocence too? What a fool.  
  
" _Hm...Time to set my plan in motion. Level 2!_ " you called in your mind. " _Kill this Exorcist_ "  
  
" _Yes, Mistress Noah_ "  
  
An earthquake stopped the Exorcist on his way toward the Innocence. Suddenly, the ground crumpled under him and caught a border at the last moment, his legs swinging in the void.  
  
"Allen!"  
  
"Stand back, Miss (y/n)! It's dangerous over there!" he cried as his cursed eye activated itself, signaling there was an Akuma around.  
  
Allen hoisted himself back and his eyes widened in horror when he saw a Level 2 standing behind you. It has the appearance of long cobra, its fangs glowing.  
  
"Miss (y/n)!! Bend your head down!" he ordered, his left arm turning into a gun. You squeaked and threw yourself on your knees, your arms protecting your head.  
  
He fired a few shots, the cobra zigzagging its way out of his aiming range. Greeting his teeth. Allen ran to you and caught your arm, putting you behind him.  
  
"I will protect you. Just stand behind me"  
  
"What was that?!" you asked fearfully.  
  
"An Akuma" he answered with a deathly tone. "It certainly found out about the Innocence...We need to take it and get out of there as soon as possible"  
  
You smirked internally, closing your eyes.  
  
" _Level 2, stand aside for the moment...._ " you demanded. You reopened your eyes and they were now their golden colors, your skin turning into a grayish complexion without the boy knowing what's happening. " _Anubis. Take care of him_ "  
  
Silence reigned in the air and the room grown darker. Two red eyes flashed in the shadows, directly in front of the Exorcist. Allen's face paled as the beast entered in the ray of light. A colossus with a mask of Anubis appeared, taking a stance that was unknown for Allen. It let out a hideous snarl and charged forward, punching Allen in the guts. You took a step to the side and let the Exorcist flew across the room.  
  
"Are you alright, Allen-kun?" you gushed, smiling when his expression turned into one of surprise. "You look like a ghost..."  
  
"Y-you...Y-your're...." he stammered, cursing under his breath.  
  
"Let me introduce myself...(y/n) (l/n), Noah of Knowledge" you did a small bow. Allen's face turned into one of anger and he fired multiple projectiles at you.  
  
"Damn you!" he snarled. You avoided the hits.  
  
"As the Noah of Knowledge, my ability is 'Insight'. I can foresee a battle and all the skills of my opponent in one blink of an eye...At least 70 cases of scenario shown me my own death, and it has been reduced to 1"  
  
Allen stopped, glaring at you in confusion and suspicion.  
  
"One case of scenario still? I thought you could foresee any battles and your deaths....How is it possible?"  
  
"At least one prediction can't be the truth at 100%...It was the burden of Noah when he constructed the plans for the Ark. Unfortunately, I can't tell much since Big guy is against it"  
  
"The Millennium Earl? So he was the 'boss' you were talking about?" he muttered and you nodded.  
  
Walking to the Innocence, you grabbed it and Allen made a move toward you but was stopped by the threatening aura of Anubis. Allen watched in desperation as your fingers lingered on the viridian orb, humming a tune under your breath. What he didn't expect, was you giving it back at him. He caught the Innocence clumsily and stared at you in surprise and stupor.  
  
"...Why?" he asked finally and you smiled sadly. "You're a Noah"  
  
"I...was always wondering why I didn't have killing urges every time I saw an Exorcist...I learned that I'm not what we could describe as a 'full Noah'...I'm simply a scribe" you explained. "This is the same thing as a Bookman, but I recorded history at its fullest. Unlike them, I don't need apprentices or successors...I only have me"  
  
"Then why call yourself a Noah?"  
  
"Maybe I want to prove something...or I'm simply tired to be the black sheep in this family" you sighed. "You should go, Allen Walker. Before I change my mind"   
  
"Still...Won't the Millennium Earl... ?"  
  
"Do you think I'm honest with him in the first place? I'm not an idiot compared to the others..." you squatted in front of the tomb, Anubis still glaring at the Exorcist. If he ever made one move toward you, Anubis would probably break his neck. "Big guy can do whatever he wants...He is stronger than me, that's for sure. But I have knowledge...and knowledge, is everything"  
  
"What will you do now?" asked Allen after a moment of silence.  
  
"Return home. There's no information about the Heart that I can get here" you mumbled, tossing debris over your shoulders. "Allen?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...I like you" you said and the boy blushed, even if he felt a little shameful for that. You were supposed to be his enemy, right? Then why does he have that kind of reaction? "I don't know what it means but I feel like saying it to you. You're very different. I hope you don't mind"  
  
"I-I...I don't...." he stammered and you chuckled.  
  
"Let's not meet again. That would be better for the two of us, don't you think?"  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
Saying it, Allen didn't really mean it. Sure, you were a Noah but very different than when he met Road. That girl shoved a candle in his eye, and it isn't a pretty memory.  
 

* * *

  
"Already back, (y/n)-chan? ♥" asked the Earl, eyeing you from the other side of the table. You took a seat, cracking your knuckles.  
  
"The mission was easy..." you answered with a cheeky smile. "I also met Allen Walker on my way". Everyone at the table froze and you grew confused at the state they were in.  
  
"...Allen Walker? ♥ "repeated the Noah patriarch and you nodded, bringing your arms behind your head.  
  
"He was fun. Very naive. And cute" you smirked and you swore that you saw Tyki's eye twitch. His grip on the utensils tightened to the point he would certainly be able to bend them in two.   
  
"Don't tell me you're having feelings for him, (y/n)" grinned Road, propping her elbows on the table and you scoffed.  
  
"Never in one thousand years...Actually, I still can't understand that weird feeling in my stomach and chest....I think I'm having a disease" you muttered, rubbing your collarbone.   
  
"It's called 'longing' (y/n)"  
  
"Hm...That's what I said"  
  
Road shook her head, feeling a headache coming her way. Even as the Noah of Knowledge, you didn't even know the feeling of Love. Suddenly, she froze when she felt a dark aura emanating from across of her. It reminded her the time when the 14th rebelled against them, the very same dark atmosphere. She glared at the Noah of Pleasure and nearly spilled her drink on the table set. Road never once saw such a look on Tyki's face before. His eyes were narrowed into slits like a cat, gazing at his laps in anger....no, even the word wasn't enough to explain this emotion.  
  
Before the Noah of Dreams could ask him what's wrong, a plate of alligators was served to the Earl and the man hummed happily, taking his knife and fork.  
  
"Thank you, (y/n)-chan ~♥ " he cooed and you mentally smirked. You stood up and excused yourself at dinner.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap. See you'all later" you waved at them, quickly walking to the exit before it was too late.  
  
Yes. It was certainly a chance the Millennium Earl couldn't make the difference between alligator and crocodile.  
  
  
  
  
*EXTENDED ENDING*  
  
Silence fell in the room at the moment the Noah patriarch took a bite of his alligators. At first, he seems to freeze on his chair, not a munch. His pair of pince-nez spectacles shone dangerously as he took a tissue and vomited the meat inside of it. The Earl's expression turned into anger and the twins ducked down to avoid their ears being blew away by the loudness of the Millennium Earl's scream.  
  
"(Y/N)-CHAN~?!" he howled. "CROCODILE?"  
  
You laugh resonated through the walls, not regretting your act.


	3. A proposal

You couldn't bring yourself to sleep at this very moment. All your thoughts kept returning on the white haired Exorcist. Why didn't you kill him? Why did you give him the Innocence when you should have destroyed it the minute you had the fragment in your hands?

 

"I...Maybe I'm trying to prove I can be someone else..." you whispered aloud in your room.

 

Tossing your blanket away‚ you exited your bed and walked toward a mirror. You stared at your reflection: those golden eyes‚ your plump lips‚ the line of stigmata on your forehead‚ the grayish skin complexion....

 

"It's me but at the same time it isn't..." you mumbled. "I'm a joke‚ aren't I?"

"You should define what you mean by that" came the soft voice of Tyki.

 

You let out a startled noise and you turned to find him in your bed, devoid of shirt. And pants too, with the cover of your bed being the only thing to hide his crotch. 

 

"...What are you doing in my quarters naked?" you demanded in disbelief. "And why are you here?"

"Well...There's something that have being bothering me for a while. You told us about this Allen Walker, right? Why didn't you kill him with the Innocence?" he smirked as he noticed your expression who turned into in horror and realization. He knew. But how was it possible?

"...I don't know where you're trying to get to" you answered, knitting your eyebrows. You must be sure that this idiot over there knew that you let Allen lives and didn't destroy the Innocence. 

 

If it was the case, you were in deep trouble. Tyki could easily tell the Millennium Earl and you would probably be replaced quickly...or the Big guy would simply call out Tryde, the Noah of Judge, to take care of you. He was the 2nd Disciple of the Noah Family and usually carry out this kind of duty. This man was bloodthirsty and someone to not joke with. But then again, the Millennium Earl won't kill you before getting information out of you with the help of Sheril, using his ability of body manipulation to torture you. He certainly won't mind have his way with his strings, playing with you like you were some kind of toy before breaking you 'accidentally'. Note the sarcasm. The Noah of Pleasure simply glared at you, his golden eyes reflecting boredom as they clearly said: ''I don't believe you''. 

That's when you noticed how they didn't meet your face, but instead wandered around your body. He checked out your top up and down numerous times, his eyes shifting to your bottom later. You scrunched your nose in disgust, crossing your arms over your chest. You knew it wasn't a good idea to wear this sheer nightgown this night. Well, it could have been worst with Lulu Bell's habits to sleep naked in bed. 

 

"I will ask you calmly to leave this room. I need a good night of sleep before I go on my next-"

"I didn't say anything to the Earl" he cut you, laying down on his back. He spread his arms behind his head, gazing at you by the corner of his eyes. "I wanted to hear your version but if you don't want to tell me...then I guess I have no choice~"

"Then maybe you're not so stupid as I thought" you mumbled, glaring at your feet. Tyki clicked his tongue, narrowing his gaze at how you referred to him. "I let Allen lives but I destroyed the Innocence"

"You can't fool the Earl, (y/n)" scolded Tyki playfully and you knitted your brows. "In one way or another, he will discover that you didn't do your job and will simply kill without batting an eyelash..."

"He can try...but he won't get information out of me before. The 5th Disciple of Noah didn't reincarnate yet, so Big guy can't use the 'Demon Eye' on me..."

"Does it mean you know where the Heart is?"

 

Your (e/c) orbs grew in size and you avoided his stare who was fixed in expectation on you. He silently gasp and stood up from your bed, not caring that he was completely naked in front of a lady. You eyed the Noah of Pleasure weirdly and felt your cheeks heat up. Strange, you never had this before.

 

"(y/n), you know where is the Heart?!" he yelled, grabbing your shoulders. You mewled in pain and tucked his wrists.

"Only that it has awakened a short while ago" you replied, letting out an agonizing scream when he suddenly dug his hand inside of your chest. Tyki took a hold of your heart, squeezing it to show he wasn't kidding around.

"Tell me the truth. Now" he demanded dangerously. "You know where is the Heart and I want the reason why you let an Exorcist, this  _Allen Walker_ , lives" he spat the boy's name venomously like it was a poison he tasted on his tongue. 

"W-Why d-do you care so much?!" you gasped when he threw you on the rug of your room, straddling your sprawled form. Tyki brought one hand around your throat and tightened his hold to squish your lungs's pipes. 

"Because.You.Are.Mine" he spat, showing a pair of fangs. You paled at the sight‚ greeting your teeth in anger.

"You should leave this room. Now" you ordered slowly. "Or else you will do something you will regret. You might have the ability of 'Choose'‚ but I have 'Insight'. It was a gift given to Noah by God‚ showing him the great flood who ensured"

 

The Noah didn't blink once‚ still holding your neck like a predator would do to his prey‚ observing it from above carefully. Tyki finally released you‚ standing up while you looked away in shame. Before he could disappear throught the wall:

 

"It won't stay between us‚ you know?"

"Never once did I hope for it" you retorted bitterly. "You're a puppet. Just like the rest of them" 

 

Tyki didn't say anything, only humming under his breath before he exited your bedroom without a second look over at you. You let out a shuddered whisper and fell on your knees, bringing your face between your hands. 

 

* * *

  
It never occurred to you before that you might try to run away. You were not exactly a 'Noah', and you never tested once to hide in an unknown part of the world from the Millennium Earl. If he was always wondering if you were alive or not, it could only mean that he can't sense you with...whatever the Big guy had in him...Maybe the Noah's genes? You knew absolutely nothing about the man and never did you try to prove the opposite. The Noah Family was composed of 13th members in total, with 12th memories of Noah: The Millennium Earl as the First Apostle of God. Toraido as the 2nd Disciple of Noah and represented Judge. Tyki the 3rd Disciple, Noah of Pleasure. Sheril Kamelot as the 4th and Noah of Desire. The 5th Disciple, Noah of Wisdom, wasn't born yet. Fiidora, 6th Disciple, Noah of Corrosion. The 7th Disciple Maashima and Noah of Pity. Skinn the 8th Disciple and Noah of Wrath. Road Kamelot, 9th Disciple and Noah of Dreams. Both Jasdero and Devit, 10 and 11th Disciple, representing the Noah of Bonds. The two of them were once one original Noah by the name of Jasdevi. Finally, Maitora, 13th Disciple and Noah of Ability.  
  
Seven thousand years ago, the first generation fought the users of Innocence in a battle so great and desastrous, it unleashed what's known in the Old Testament as the ''Great Flood''. After the death of the first incarnation of the Millennium Earl, the remaining twelve Apostles of God repopulated Earth and made Noah's blood the ancestor strain of all humans beings.  
  
You frowned as you thought about it, swinging an arm to catch the head of an alligator who tried to bite your head off when your attention was elsewhere. Cracking its skull, you sighed as you threw the corpse over your shoulder. Cleaning your bloody hands in the river, you fell once more deep in thoughts.  
  
" _I'm not a disciple of Noah. But I am known as the 'Noah of Knowledge'...Well, that's what the Millennium Earl told me so when I first met him_ "  
  
It was years ago. At that time, you were a counselor for Pharaoh Cleopatra VII Philopator. The knowledge you gained with Noah's memory gave you advantages to survive in this difficult period of Ancient Egypt. The people weren't really questioning you on your skin complexion, and were almost worshiped as one of their gods. Until the Millennium Earl arrived one day, much different than he was now. That's the day you became (y/n) (l/n), Scribe of Noah and Noah of Knowledge. The power of 'Insight' were bestowed on you and the ability to kill Exorcists on the same day.   
  
"....Kill Exorcists..."  
  
"What was that, (y/n)?" chirped the voice of Road and you mentally sighed in exasperation.  
  
"The answer to question 8 is '345.62'! " you yelled out over your shoulder, moving your limbs in rotation of 90 degrees. You moved them in grace as you took an attacking stance, lifting one knee up.  
  
"And question 13?" she asked, her golden eyes not leaving her math book.  
  
"The ball can't bounce more than 13 meters" you called out, doing a backflip to avoid three alligators. The young girl giggled as she watched you fight the animals with vigor. You slammed your knee against their stomach, making them wince and struggle in the water. "Question 20: only four of them"  
  
"21?" called back Road and you signed the number 1 with only your fingers, your other hand clutching the jaw of an alligator. You finished the job of killing it with a hand through its stomach, crushing the intestines. Road let out a disgusted noise and turned around.  
  
You went to the shore after cleaning yourself. Wearing back the dress she gave you this morning, you took by the tail the alligators. You started to walk toward Road's door, the girl following you behind.  
  
"Thank you for helping me with my homework~" she smirked but frowned suddenly. "You know you're dragging them in the dirt, right?"  
  
"Why would I care? At least this time it isn't  _crocodiles_ "  
  
"Millennie certainly was mad when you pull out that little joke of yours" she muttered. "He didn't stop crying all the afternoon, thinking you hate him hard"  
  
"Of course I hate him" you replied and Road gaped at your back. "One of us needs to do so. Big guy always gives me a hard time with the missions....and food deliveries"  
  
"Then you won't like what's waiting for you at home" the Noah giggled darkly and you raised a brow, stopping abruptly. The girl collided with your back and she let out a 'humpf'.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"...I won't say it~"  
  
  
You groaned and rolled your eyes, taking back your quick pace. The door opened and you passed through it. The door teleported you back at the Millennium Earl's main manor, the other being Sheril's estate. At your arrival, the two men and Tyki were sitting around a table in the gardens, sipping tea. At usual, the Earl put too much sugar in it. Sheril was chatting animatedly to his brother, saying he made a good decision for once in his life. You were pretty curious in what matter but you couldn't bring yourself to face the Noah of Pleasure, not after what happened this night. Road skipped to throw herself at Big guy, who was in his human form, by the name of 'Adam'. When Sheril's eyes set themselves on you, he let out a horrified squawk, stating you were beyond filthy and unladylike.  
  
"Hello to you too, Sheril" you greeted your teeth, throwing over at him the alligators.  The man let out a startled noise and quickly stood up from his chair, avoiding the corpse of the animals at the last minute.  
  
"How dare you (y/n)-" he began angrily but was stopped by the Millennium Earl who lifted a hand to silence him.  
  
"(y/n)-chan, I have an announcement to make...concerning you" he started and you raised a brow warily. "Please, take a seat"  
  
You did as told, pushing a white chair across from the man. His monocle shone dangerously and a smirk decorated his face.  
  
"I decided it was time for you to make a commitment...and I found the perfect suitor for you" the Millennium Earl smiled and you knitted your brows, not understanding what was happening.  
  
"Commitment...as in marriage?" you asked fearfully and the man nodded his head. You paled slightly. "W-With who?!"  
  
"Oh, no worry for him to be a human. I took care of everything so nothing will come inbetween your engagement. It will free me from the many proposals of marriage I receive a day  "  
  
"Many...proposals..." you whispered.  
  
Then, it slowly sank in. You glared in horror at the Noah sitting next to you, who was still staring at you hungrily. A smirk was on his lips and you were trying your best to not explode in anger. So that was Road meant earlier. The said girl furrowed her brows at the face you made at the revelation, no doubts knowing you weren't ready for...those kind of things. Even from Tyki it came as a surprise. The man who always refused the proposals of young girls and women, who told her that he will never get married, decided to do it. And with you nonetheless.   
  
"So, Miss Mikk. How about in July~?" smiled happily the Duke and you nearly fell from your chair.  
  
"Don't ever call me that again" you menaced, narrowing your eyes. "I will never marry in this goddamn generation, and never will I for the others who are coming!"  
  
"Awww, (y/n). The married life is quite exquisite and marvelous~ You could give this chance to dear brother too~" gushed Sheril, a faint blush on his cheeks. Your glare worsened. "A delicate wife; a white dog; a beautiful garden; a cute daugther...Ahhh, I love my life"  
  
"...This man is giving me goosebumps" you muttered, still eyeing the pervert who had stars in his eyes.  
  
"You're simply jealous~ But accept this proposition and you will have a taste" said the Minister and you knitted your brows.  
  
"Oh, and just saying if you didn't catch...You have no say in this matter" said darkly the Millennium Earl and it was a first since a long time that you ever saw this expression on his face...the one the twins would call is 'pissed' face.  
  
You scoffed under your breath and stood up abruptly from your chair, the seat falling down on its back with a loud 'thud'. You turned on your heels and walked back toward the manor, but not before you sent a menacing glare toward the smirking Noah. You will never abide to their orders, and certainly will not settle down with such an idiot. You never understood marriage, or even relationships in all the years you lived on this planet. It was a subject you always believed to be associate with survival and gifts to the next life; a way to leave its mark.  
  
  
Entering the building, someone pushed you against the wall and you let out a groan of pain. You looked over your shoulder to see Tyki, who was holding you against the structure with one hand behind your neck. Struggling to get out:  
  
"LET ME GO" you snarled, your eyes turning golden and the man's did the same.  
  
"Why would I?" he smiled and his skin turned a grayish color. "Aren't you happy for us?"  
  
"I never wanted that" you greeted your teeth, your hand forming a fist. "Is this how you want to chain me? By marriage?! And Big guy agreed?!"  
  
"This is for your own good, (y/n)" said the Noah honestly, caressing your cheek and leaning closer so his breath was fawning over your shoulder. "You will come to realize how fit we're together...how the red string tied us"  
  
"Bullshit" you swore and screeched in agony when Tyki slammed you down on the rug of the hallway, digging his hands in your hips. He was hovering you, straddling your form with his legs.  
  
"Now, now. The marriage will be held in a couple of months. We have all the time to get..more acquainted. How about that, hm?"  
  
"Go in Hell"  
  
"Only if you're here"  
  
Biting back a noise of frustration, you punched his face and successfully made him let go of you. You quickly scrambled to your feet and ran like the devil was behind you...almost quite literally. You didn't hear at first Tyki's footsteps and slowly remembered how he could simply use his ability to pass through walls. You slapped your forehead and decided to use one of Road's doors. You had to get out of there.  
  
 

* * *

Ending in a small town wasn't your first choice in hiding from the Noah of Pleasure. Of course, you knew full well that it will never work, since the fate of Noah is to know they will never escape their destiny as an apostle of God. What a shit of an ability. Wearing your human skin, you pushed through the crowd of people, eyeing your surroundings carefully in case of seeing Tyki.  
  
He was after you, that was for sure. Though, you still couldn't detect his presence in the environment. You have no plan in backup if it was the case. Until, suddenly, you saw a mop of white hair walking toward a shop and your heart skipped a beat. Allen Walker. He seems to stop too, turning around with wide eyes when they caught sight of you. At first, the two of you stood there in silence, glaring at each other in an internal conflict. He finally walked to you, stopping a meter away.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked and you looked down at your feet.  
  
"It's...a long story. I need to go" you muttered, your back now facing him. You started to walk away when the Exorcist caught your wrist firmly and you gasped when he made you turn rudely so you could face Allen.  
  
"I think you can tell me. I'm not here for a mission...I just...feel like I had to" he said. "There's a cafe near. We could go to it"  
  
You bit your lips, thinking about the situation. Tyki still wasn't here, it won't hurt to talk a little. You nodded your head and followed the white haired boy. What you didn't see, was the hungry golden eyes hiding in the shadows.


	4. Secrets

Allen stared in silence as you explained to him (except for the part of Big guy having a human form and Tyki's name) everything that happened to you earlier today. He nodded once in while to show he was listening to you, his eyes sometimes growing wide in disbelief. At first, you didn't understand why you even confided to the young Exorcist, finding this situation funny but you were cornered.   
  
Trapped in a marriage proposal at which you couldn't say: 'I don't'.   
  
"So you...ran away?" he repeated.  
  
"Only to gather my thoughts and my 'fiancé'(you spoke those words bitterly) is starting to creep me out..."  
  
"...Sorry to hear that"  
  
"It's alright. I will find a way to counter this marriage. I will never settle down with this idiot" you growled, slamming a fist in the table. The furniture trembled under your strength and a waitress sent at you a scowl.  
  
"Well, you never know. Maybe he isn't that-" Allen stopped from talking any further by the dark look you were giving him, your eyes turning slowly their golden color. He shook his hands in front of him with a nervous smile. "Forget it"  
  
"Whatever. I need to flee for now. Or else there will be trouble"  
  
"And how so?"  
  
You were about lie to him when you froze on the spot, your eyes growing large at the sight behind Allen. The Noah of Pleasure was sipping his tea calmly, sitting a few meters away from you. His table was set in a way that he didn't quite face you at all, but enough for Tyki to catch a glimpse of you. You gulped, a feeling of pure dread filling your insides. Allen gave you a worried expression and was about to turn around but you caught his shoulder rapidly.  
  
"I-It's nothing! I thought I saw a tiger" you smiled and quickly stood up.   
  
"Tiger?!" the white haired Exorcist replied in disbelief while you started to run away from the small restaurant. "W-wait!"  
  
"Let's hope we don't meet again!!! Truly this time!" you yelled over your shoulder. Allen kept looking where you disappeared, a frown on his features. He looked back but saw an empty seat at the table were once Tyki was sitting at.  
  
 

* * *

  
You were panting hard, a hand over your chest and the other of the wall in the dark alley. You didn't know where was Tyki, but you were pretty sure he was near. Stopping in this alley wasn't certainly a good idea, but you weren't a queen of stamina either. You froze in horror when you felt a warm breath over your shoulder, an arm enrolling around your waist and pushed you against the wall.  
  
"Are you tired? Let your husband take care of you" whispered huskily Tyki and you shuddered at the tone.  
  
"Nah. I can deal on my own" you mumbled, sweating nervously.  
  
The Noah turned you around and slammed your body against the building. The two of you went through the new hole and you fell on your back, Tyki straddling your hips. The man chuckled and bent closer to your face, licking his lips. You paled and turned your head, avoiding kissing Tyki directly on the lips while the said-man gave small licks on your collarbone, nipping the skin.  
  
"Leave me alone!" you sighed bitterly. "God, you're so sticky!- Don't say anything" you growled when you caught his wiggling eyebrows from the corner of your eyes.  
  
"But this is the job of a husband to show his love to his wife. It's only normal that I shower you with kisses" he mumbled, kissing your jaw.  
  
"First of all, we ARE NOT married. Second, we WILL NEVER be married. Last, you WILL GET OFF of me" you said, pushing the man away.  
  
The Noah grabbed your neck and crushed your lungs. You started to cough terribly, trying to squeeze yourself out of his hold. You used your ability, diving your left hand in his side to unbalance him. Summoning a blue sphere made of light, it grazed Tyki's shoulder and back. It came right back at his face when the sphere turned around him.  
  
Doing a sign with your hands, you summoned Anubis and took an attacking stance with the colossal doing the same. Your eyes flashed golden dangerously and Tyki smirked in delight while lifting himself off the ground. The two of you would have clashed with each other if it wasn't for an intimidating shadow hovering you from behind. You gulped and called back Anubis, who growled and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.  
  
You turned around to face someone you had hoped that you wouldn't face today. The Millennium Earl. And he didn't seem to be happy.   
  
At all.  
  
"Were you fighting Tyki-pon, (y/n)-chan? ♥" asked darkly the Millennium Earl and you shuddered in discomfort.  
  
"Please, don't call me by this nickname" groaned the Noah of Pleasure.  
  
"Of course not, Big guy!" you smiled nervously, taking a step back from the Noah patriarch. "Just a discussion between future husband and wife~ Hehe...."  
  
"Oh? ♥" the Millennium Earl cocked his head to the side. He sent an inquisitive glance toward Tyki who only shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"She was ready to kill me" he said and it took you everything from strangling him on the spot. It wouldn't certainly have helped your case, but whatever.  
  
"Shut up! You're too clingy and it's creeping me out!" you barked, your limbs shaking in anger. "Big guy! I will say it one more time, this marriage is a bad idea!! Call it off and I will do everything that you want!"  
  
"Then marry Tyki ♥"  
  
"ERK"  
  
And then the walk at home, the Millennium Earl decided to bring you back with Tyki by dragging the both of you on the path by the back of your collars, not caring about you complaining all the way. On the other hand, Tyki was smoking silently with his arms crossed over his chest. Arrived at your destination, the Millennium Earl locked the Noah of Pleasure and you inside a room.  
  
He thought that it would be a good idea to 'talk' and settle your differences with Tyki. He told you that it would unhealthy if you were to get married with such negative opinions and thoughts. Having taken a seat on the bed while Tyki went across the room to sit down in an armchair, you didn't know how you were still inside this bedroom without trying to break down the door.  
  
"So? Aren't we going to do anything?" asked Tyki with a sly smile and you narrowed your eyes.  
  
"Be quiet. You're giving me a headache" you huffed, turning away from the Noah who sighed sadly.  
  
"Look, I just want to make peace with you-"  
  
"Then call off the marriage!" you cried out, throwing your hands in the air in desperation. "I'm not ready for any of this! And certainly not with you of all people, Mister womanizer!"  
  
"Is that jealousy in your tone, darling?"  
  
"You wish, dumbass!"  
  
Silence returned between you and you sighed, hanging your head low. You hated to be in this situation. You wanted to free, to visit a lot of places and countries. Not chained down by the Millennium Earl even more by marriage with another member of the Noah Family. And it had to be Tyki Mikk, a man who seems to have an obsession with you. Your head snapped back when you felt a new weight on the bed, a pair of arms encasing you between them as Tyki leaned close to you.  
  
You were about to snap at him when he quickly shut you up by kissing your lips, snatching your mouth with his own without any thought of letting you go. His hands wandered further on the bed, pushing you back against it with his body coming dangerously closer to yours.  
  
You moaned in the kiss, growing confused at your own reaction. This sentiment became heavier when your hands entangled in his curly hair by themselves, against your will. Tyki smiled in the kiss, opening his golden eyes to gaze at your own. The Noah released your mouth and you panted slightly for air, gasping. The way your cheeks reddened by the heat of the room and how you were taking huge intakes with a trail of drool from the kiss. It was a huge turn on for the Noah of Pleasure, who was beyond delighted to have you under him.  
  
He chuckled when you couldn't take it anymore and fainted on the spot, your head falling back against the purple sheets of the bed. Tyki pulled the cover over you and kissed your forehead, a loving smile on his face.  
  
But it slowly turned into a wicked one, more cruel and insane.  
  
 

* * *

  
"My head hurt........." you whined like a child, grasping the said part of your body between your arms.   
  
Road, who was sitting next to you and reading a book her school gave to her and wanted the Noah of Dreams to read it by the end of the week, only shrugged her shoulders while sucking a lollipop.  
  
"Ask Fiidora, he will find the source in a matter of time" she said and you shivered.  
  
"Nah. Don't want his parasites in me" you muttered. "Where's Big guy? I thought he was supposed to give us some information about Exorcists..."  
  
"I found him crying in his bedroom. He won't show up" said Road, turning a page.  
  
"Again? Twice in only one week...Is it about the 14th?"  
  
"You know how he is..." the little girl sighed and you grunted, supporting your chin with an elbow on the table.   
  
"It's pathetic. And I'm bored"  
  
"Welcome in my world" the Noah of Dreams rolled her eyes in aggravation. She put back down the book and turned to you with a strange glint in her eyes. "How is it going with the marriage?"  
  
"I want to kill myself?" you responded and she sweatdropped, closing her eyes in displeasure.   
  
"Come on, give Tyki a chance...You know, it's surprising from him to finally commit..."  
  
"And I would have rather appreciated if it wasn't _with me_ " you spat the words, crossing your arms over your chest. "Really, what with those people getting married right and left? What kind of meaning is that?"  
  
"To certificate your Love? I don't know" groaned Road, slamming her head on the table. At the sound, Sheril quickly ran in the room with a panicked expression.  
  
"MY DEAR ROADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"  
  
"And here's the creepy brother..." you mumbled, standing up. "I will go investigate for the Heart. It will probably ease my mind than staying here..."  
  
Using one of Road's doors, you found yourself in the region of Transylvania, around Mureș and Alba. You breathed the fresh air with a content smile, enjoying this evening as the sun was coming down.  
  
"Alright...Let's get started, shall we?" you rubbed your hands together as your gaze fell on a bunch of Finders and one Exorcist. "My, my! There's a lot of knowledge over there! Without a doubt it's my lucky day finally!"  
  
You were about to walk toward them when you suddenly froze on the spot, your eyes widening. Your power of Insight showed you a huge hammer coming directly at you, slamming you down on the ground. Your eyes turned golden and you avoided the prophecy by taking a step aside. You let out a whistle at the black hammer, turning to face your opponent.  
  
"Don't think you can run away with murder, Noah" gritted a boy with ginger hair and you narrowed your eyes at him.  
  
"A Bookman?" you said in surprise. "Wait...you're not fully a Bookman...."  
  
The boy frowned and pulled back his hammer, activating a Fire Seal with it. You sighed and snapped your fingers, a blue aura coming out from your left hand. You threw the blue sphere toward the Bookman Junior and observed as his face turned into a shocked expression. He clearly didn't see it coming by how concentrated he was on summoning a Seal.  
  
"I foresaw 40 scenarios where you defeat me, and it was reduced to 2" you smiled. "Unfortunately, you need to have a brighter mind and knowledge to kill me, little boy"  
  
"Shut up!" snarled the Bookman Junior. He was about to avoid the blue sphere and slam down the hammer when he heard his name being called:  
  
"Lavi! You idiot!"  
  
An older man came crashing down and kicked the back of the boy's head. Lavi faceplanted on the ground with a groan, the true Bookman standing over his sprawled body. The old man stared at you darkly and you suppressed a smile. A giggle left your lips and you put your hands on your hips.  
  
"Well, well...Look what we have here: Bookman and his apprentice" you said. "On the side of the Innocence now, are you? And I thought we were friends not too long ago..."  
  
"Do not speak nonsense, Noah. If you were sent here to kill Exorcists-"  
  
"You must record History, Bookman" you cut him with a smirk. "You're not here to protect Exorcists or being friends with the Black Order..."  
  
"For the time being, we're with the Black Order. We won't hesitate to engage a fight if the 'Scribe' or better the Noah of Knowledge ever thinks to set a foot on the battlefield" said Bookman sternly.  
  
"Noah...of Knowledge?" repeated Lavi through the grass. "She's the woman you were speaking off?"  
  
"You are moron to engage her head first without thinking!" snapped the old man to his apprentice who sweatdropped.  
  
"And here I thought I would see a beautiful woman...." the ginger male faked tears. "Totally not my type..."  
  
A vein popped out from the side of your head and a snarl decorated your features. Bookman snapped his head back at you and let out a gasp when you appeared in front of him with a dark smile.  
  
"You should step aside, Bookman" you warned dangerously. "I'm not really in a good mood right now to begin with....So you will take this brat with you and leave this place  **immediately**. Or else...."  
  
He didn't have time to react and use his Innocence that you already have it between your fingers, a foot set on Lavi's hammer. Your hold around his wrist started to be painful, almost breaking his bones in pieces while Lavi let out a growl by the sudden weight on his back.  
  
"I foresaw 35 scenarios where you kill me...and it was reduced to one" you continued with the same smirk, your skin turning into its grayish color slowly. "I could crush your Innocences right here and now, both of you at the same time...A shame it would be if one of you is the Heart, hm?"  
  
He saw a weird glint in your gaze. Something that you knew that he didn't. Bookman's eyes widened in confusion and horror while you threw him back against a tree, Lavi following suite. You dusted your hands and turned on your heels toward the town where the Exorcist and the Finders disappeared inside to.   
  
"Old Geeze...you're alright?" gasped in pain Lavi and Bookman nodded his head.   
  
"She knows who is the Heart" said the old man with a grave expression. Lavi let out a startled noise.  
  
"What?! And the Millennium Earl?!"  
  
"...She didn't tell him...She never told him"  
  
Lavi gazed toward your fading form in confusion and stupor. You knew who or what was the Heart of Innocence. But why on Earth did you not tell about it? You were a Noah after all.  
  
"...Why?" breathed Lavi as you disappeared around a corner.


	5. Nerve-racking?

# Nerve-racking?

 

 

 

 

"Come on, you can do better..." you cooed with a fake smile on your face as Devit scowled.   
  
"Shut up, cunt! This game is already hard as it it so don't push it!" snarled angrily the teenager, who nearly threw one of his black rooks at you.  
  
"I'm not surprised that you're too stupid for a game of chess" you told and Devit glared darkly. "And you can't move the bishop in a horizontal line..."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN EXPLAIN ME THE RULES, YOU DUMB COW"  
  
"Yes, the rules, hieeeeee!" enriched Jasdero with the same expression of his twin.   
  
"I told them _five times_ already" you whined, putting a hand under your chin and leaning against it. "You can't move your pieces to leap over yours. The Queen can move in every directions while the Knight can only move through the squares in a 'L' shape. The Bishop moves only diagonally and the Rook a horizontal or vertical line. Your pawns go forward and can only go diagonally when there's one of your pieces there for it to eliminate..."  
  
"Do I look like I understand all of this?!"  
  
"With that dumb face, I think not" you sighed, causing the male across from you to pull out his gun and yell profanities even more.  
  
"Oy, what's going on over there?" called a voice who entered the room.  
  
You let yourself sink in the armchair when you caught sight of Tyki, not wanting to deal with the Noah of Pleasure today. You were that desperate to play a game with the twins just so you wouldn't cross path with the Noah. You realized not too long ago how he seems to appear everywhere you go: the living room, when you're on a mission....even one time when you were at the bathroom and he entered (went through the door) in the middle of changing yourself. That he left without missing some teeth would be an understatement.   
  
"Hello, darling" he greeted, sitting down in a seat next to yours. You cowered more in the armchair and turned your body away from him. "Still hostile, aren't you?"  
  
"What? She didn't get laid last night?" said crudely Devit. You whipped your head toward the teenager and lifted one hand.  
  
A blue sphere appeared and was aimed directly at his face. The moment the sphere made contact with it, Devit was thrown back in the wall who was initially behind the Noah of Bonds. You huffed, standing up from your seat and exiting the living room by closing the door harshly. You rubbed your temples to ease down your headache, growling while doing so.  
  
"Sorry for the idiot" said Tyki, who had followed you out when you weren't looking.  
  
"Don't be" you muttered, crossing your arms over your chest. "I was tired of playing with him anyway...What idiot doesn't know how to play chess?!"  
  
"Chess?" repeated Tyki with a raised brow and you let out a groan before slamming a hand over your forehead.   
  
"Never mind"  
  
"Oh yes, that's right. The Millennium Earl wants to see us immediately. He sent me to go search for you" the Noah of Pleasure explained, taking your left hand in his.   
  
"What does he want now? And you don't have to hold my h-" you stuttered but was cut when Tyki brought his face closer to yours.  
  
"Shh.." he hushed huskily, his breath hitting your red cheeks. "Just follow me..."  
  
The Noah led you through the hallways of the manor. When you arrived to the Earl's study room, you were confused. Never once did you enter this room before, not even when Big guy called you for missions. The two of you entered and you nearly fell on your butt in disbelief at the sight of multiple telephone boxes scattered around the room. The Millennium Earl was sitting on a rocking chair, swinging his legs back and front as he held a telephone next to his ear.  
  
"What good news! ♥ Of course, I will see immediately! ♥" said cheerfully the Earl as both Tyki and you stopped in front of him. The Earl pulled down his telephone and turned to you. "(y/n)-chan! ♥ You look stunning today~"  
  
"I wore that dress since yesterday..." you said and sweatdropped when the Millennium Earl ignored you.  
  
"Good news for the two of you concerning your marriage! ♥"  
  
"It was called off?!" you brought your hands together with hope that it was the case. Tyki clicked his tongue as the Earl shook his head.  
  
"No, I was able to hasten the date of your marriage. It will be held in two days ♥" explained the Earl and you nearly dropped death on the floor. TWO DAYS? How could it be possible?  
  
"How in the name of Noah did you do it?!" you yelled, taking the Millennium Earl by his collar. Lero started to shout angry replies as you shook wildly the Earl. "I don't even have a wedding dress!! Not that I care!"  
  
"Is it too far and you want it tomorrow?  And for your dress, Road will accompany you today at the tailor~♥"  
  
"Stop spouting out nonsense!!" you whined, hanging your head. "You're killing me..."  
  
"This is for your own good, (y/n)-chan ♥"  
  
"What good does it come out of it?!"  
  
You continued to shake the Millennium Earl as both Lero and Tyki sweatdropped at the scene, a sigh escaping their lips. The Noah of Pleasure finally decided to pull you away from the Earl, who readjusted his coat when your hands released him. You could still feel your fingers twitch in irritation, wanting to strangle every living beings in the room. And God, with Lero you will make a birthday party from the umbrella's corpse that would make Road proud. Resting his arm around your waist, Tyki turned to the Millennium Earl.  
  
"Earl, I have something I need to discuss with you about...the marriage"  
  
"Hm? And what could it be, Tyki-pon?♥"  
  
"Erm, without the bride if possible" the Noah trailed and you shot at him a suspicious glare.  
  
"I thought being husband and wife would mean no secrets between us" you drawled with a smirk, catching him back for his words. Tyki growled quietly under his breath.  
  
"(y/n)-chan..." warned the Millennium Earl and you rolled your eyes, slapping Tyki's arm away and exiting the room in a rush. "Now, that she's gone...."  
 

* * *

  
"You can't move a piece backward" you snapped to Devit who grunted.  
  
"My own rules, bitch"  
  
You narrowed your eyes and cracked your knuckles. Pulling your arm back as far as you can, you punched the twin's jaw hard. He started to curse at you, Jasdero following suite. They took out their guns at the same time, aiming them at your forehead.  
 

"Hey, wait. I think you can still win" you stopped Devit with one hand.  
  
"Don't pull that crap! Last time you said that, you beat the hell up of me at this stupid game!"  
  
"Because you moved your rook instead of your bishop! You could have trapped my king if you had moved it at D2"  
  
"THERE'S NUMBERS AND LETTERS IN THIS GAME?! YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF" snarled Devit. Road couldn't take it anymore and burst out of laughing. "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Jasdevi" came the firm demand of the Millennium Earl who entered the room exactly at the same time the twins were about to blow your head off. "I will not tolerate any violence toward each of my family members, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Millennium Earl" nodded both Jasdero and Devit.  
  
"As for you, Xenophon, you will not insult or aggravate the mood of our family"  
  
"Must be serious if you're using my Noah name" you muttered but accepted nonetheless.   
  
"I will ask all of you to gather around the dining room. I have urgent matter to talk about" said the Earl, turning back and moving out of the room.  
  
You all followed the Millennium Earl closely and the more you were near the dining room, the more you felt something wasn't right. Unfortunately, your answer only came when you sat down on a chair with the other Noah. The doors closed behind you and you raised a brow.  
  
"So...What do you want to talk about, Big guy?" you asked and the Earl flashed you a dark smile.  
  
"You're the subject, (y/n)-chan ♥"   
  
"W-what?..." you trailed and avoided at the last moment a sword through the head. You fell down from your chair and gazed at the Earl's weapon in horror and fright.  
  
"Millennium Earl!" gasped Road.  
  
"What the heck is your problem?!" you cried out, standing up.  
  
"Sorry, I was testing your reflexes~ ♥" giggled cheerfully the Millennium Earl and your glare worsened, slowly taking back your seat as he retrieved his sword. For the others, it was the Earl just acting weird while for you, it was a warning. "Now, with everyone here, I have an announcement to make concerning our beloved couple...The marriage will be held in two days!~ ♥"  
  
"Seriously?!" cried out Road, standing up from her chair. "Awesome!"  
  
"Are they that horny to get married already?" scoffed Devit, leaning back on his chair while Jasdero let out his usual laugh.  
  
"Er, Big guy. Are you still sure it's a good idea? I mean, how can you prepare a wedding within 48 hours?" you asked and Sheril let out an outraged squawk.  
  
"My dear sister-in-law, you're truly underestimating my skills in the domain of luxury and preparations!"  
  
"Please, don't call me that" you shuddered, rubbing your arms to remove the chills that were running down. "Now I understand Tyki's feelings toward you..."  
  
"See? I told you he was creepy" stated Tyki, causing his brother to stare at him darkly.  
  
"...You hurt me, brother. You hurt me deeply"  
  
"Anyway..." the Millennium Earl cleared his throat to gain back your attention. "Road, I will ask you to accompany (y/n)-chan for a beautiful white dress ♥"  
  
"Count on me, Millennium Earl~" she sang.  
  
"As for the rest of you, I will demand to you will be on your best behavior...Especially you, (y/n)-chan~♥"  
  
"I don't know what you're trying to point at..." you muttered, avoiding the judgmental look of the Millennium Earl. If he could shoot from his eyes, you probably would be dead by now. "And who says that to the bride...?"  
  
"Me. And you're the only case ♥"  
  
 

* * *

  
The next morning, you were dragged off from your bed in the early hours by the Noah of Dreams. The little girl, who was pretty much older than what her physic let on, couldn't stop nagging you to wake up. Since you were getting married tomorrow, you needed to buy a dress from the occasion, or else it wouldn't be a 'proper' marriage. Sheril would certainly have a heart attack if ever saw his sister-in-law wearing 'commoner' clothes. Or in his worst nightmares a simple dress in the back of your closet. He would turn sicker than his wife, Tricia.   
  
"Aw~ Look at this dress! Isn't it beautiful and cute?" chimed Road as she showed you a white dress...who looks completely terrible.  
  
"...You're kidding, right?" you demanded the girl with your hands on your hips, making her pout slightly. "There's too much frills on that thing and I will look like I have a whole carriage under this dress!"  
  
"It isn't my fault that _you_ have wide hips..."  
  
"...I don't..." you frowned, looking down at your body. "There are not that wide....right? It won't be a problem to find a dress-WHY DO I EVEN CARE?!" your outburst caused Road to jump fearfully. "Here am I worrying about how I will look like in a dress when I don't even want to get married in the first place! This is all stupid! Why am I the only one?!"  
  
"You're not the only one. Sheril is" pointed out Road and you rolled your eyes.  
  
"First of all, this creepy, masochist, sadistic bastard created this false, picturesque life in order to amuse himself! So he can adopt and dote over you like a pervert...He doesn't even care about Tricia, and the fact she is in poor health make everything easier for him!!!"  
  
"(y/n), you're causing a scene-"  
  
"I never wanted to get married! I should have blackmailed the Earl somehow! I know a lot of things about him that could make a scandal among the nobles' world!" you continued to say loudly in the shop, the cashier sometimes giving you looks to see if everything was okay. "Like how he always cries pathetically about you-know-who! How he knit like my nana five hours straight, starting at 15h00!!!!"  
  
"-We don't have a nana-" tried to cut Road with a sweatdrop.  
  
"BUT MORE! HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FLUSH THE GODDAMN TOILET WHEN HE WAKES UP EARLY IN THE MORNINGS!! HE'S TOO 'TIRED', HE SAYS!!! THEN YOU HAVE MISTER MIKK, WHO WILL SOON BE MY DEAR HUSBAND IN HEALTH AND SICKNESS, BAD AND BAD MOMENTS"  
  
"Isn't it bad and good moments?--"  
  
"THIS IDIOT HAD NO EDUCATION SINCE HIS BIRTH, DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO COUNT WITHOUT USING HIS FINGERS AND HE KNOWS HE IS FUCKED WHEN IT'S ELEVEN!"  
  
"(y/n)! Calm down!" quickly shouted the Noah.  
  
You took a huge intake, your chest heaving heavily. Some women around the shop were staring at you with wide eyes, others whispering among themselves. You sighed and hung your head low, mumbling an apology for making a commotion.  
  
"It's only the stress" said an elderly woman with a smile. "I can still remember my own marriage. Nerve-racking"  
  
"I don't just call that nerve-racking..." shuddered Road, looking at your sulking form sitting in a dark corner of the shop. "Maybe it really wasn't a good idea"


	6. Imprisoned by a Ring

# Imprisoned by a Ring

 

 

 

 

"...What are you doing here?"  
  
This was the question Road kept repeating inside her head as she watched you sitting under a palm tree, dirtying your white dress ([il_570xN.216002284](https://img0.etsystatic.com/il_570xN.216002284.jpg)) with the sand. She sweatdropped at the face you were making, your arms crossed your chest with a dark cloud over your head. And she noticed that you had thrown your hat and heels a few away, barely missing the sea.   
  
"...I'm not going" you pouted childishly.   
  
"Come on!" chirped Road, stomping her foot. "You're older than me and I'm the mature one right now!"  
  
"You're not the one who is getting married!"  
  
"(y/n)-chan, this isn't the end of the world! You're getting married with Tyki, that can't be that bad?- Don't give me that look" she said after you shot at her a pissed expression.  
  
"If YOU like him that much, why don't YOU get married in MY place?!" you snapped, turning your head and back to face away from the little girl. Road sighed and wanted to facepalm. Hard.  
  
"Stop acting like a kid and come with me. You're already late for the marriage-"  
  
"I will not go!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"And I hate the hat!"  
  
"Arg"  
  
Road didn't want to use her own powers against a member of her family, but she knew how stubborn you were. You are ready to live on this deserted island for an unknown, short period of time just to get away from the marriage. Every Noah can't hide from their own kin after all, no matter what they try. And the Millennium Earl will come fetch you himself, if he didn't kill you before. That doesn't mean the first Apostle won't try, though. Which reminded Road how the Earl was pissed when he learned that you weren't in your room anymore, a few hours before the marriage. It didn't take long for the Noah of Dreams to discover your location before the Big Guy does.  
  
She tried many times to bring you back: favorite food attached to a stick, traps by using books as a bait, cheer you up by asking a lesson on a certain subject (which she fell asleep after three minutes), even tying and drag you to her door. But everything didn't work. At all. Road heard you sigh and she saw your sad expression.  
  
"I really can't get out of this mess, can't I?" you asked the Noah who shook her head. "Truly imprisoned by a ring..."  
  
"(y/n)-chan, Tyki is waiting for you. Everyone is waiting for you..." said Road, sitting down next to you, not caring if it will dirty her nice dress. "Millennie does this for your own good...He doesn't want you to be alone, and he knows how Tyki as a liking to you..."  
  
"But this isn't what I want" you whined. "Big Guy should know by now that those things don't interest me! I'm searching for knowledge, not what you people calls it 'Love'...Knowledge is everything, and this is what I only need"  
  
"What about the family that cares about you?" accused Road, narrowing her golden eyes.  
  
"Road. There's no need for you to lie. I already **know** " you smirked darkly at her, causing the girl to stand up abruptly as she eyed you dreadfully. "Did you think that I couldn't see what you were doing behind our back? And family, really? I'm not part of _this_ family...You all don't consider me as one of your own in the first place-"  
  
You took a sharp intake as something grazed your cheek. A smirk curved your lips as your (e/c) eyes turned a golden color. You took out from the sand the bloody candle and brought your lips at the tip, licking the blood off. When you finished, you tossed back her weapon at her, to which she caught it swiftly.  
  
"Road, Road..." you clicked your tongue in a scolding manner. "So much I know. We are those who survived from the Fourteenth's betrayal 35 years ago..."  
  
The Noah nearly took a step back when a dark shadow elevated itself behind you, your eyes flashing red as your nails and fingers grew longer, almost looking like claws, and a blueish light surrounding them.  
  
"I usually hold this cheerful, happy-go-lucky attitude. But you know me better than anyone else, Road" you said darkly with an uncharacteristic low tone , a shadow cast over your forehead and eyes. "If this marriage stands in front of my goals...You might follow another reincarnation process. Every. Single. One. Of. You..."  
  
You returned to your childish demeanor with a big smile on your face. Road continued to stare at you silently, a frown on her face.  
  
"You're truly terrifying, (y/n). Even more than Millennie" she told you after a long pause.  
  
"So? What are we waiting for?" you said, causing the Noah to faceplant.  
  
"YOUR MARRIAGE, IDIOT!"  
 

* * *

  
You were literally dragged by a little girl to the ceremony. Your nails grazed the wooden planks as you cried pathetically, pleading Road to kill you on spot. The girl would only roll her eyes in exasperation before dragging you even further inside the manor. She made you stand in front of two doors, dusting your white dress and placing over your head the veil. You pestered her to not have on the stupid hat.  
  
Road finally released a breath of exhaustion and relief at the same time, having finished your makeup (once more) before the Millennium Earl starts to wreak havoc inside the ballroom where the ceremony was held. She could practically felt the dark aura emanating from him through those walls. As for you, you didn't stop to whine and complain about the marriage, as usual. The Noah of Dreams just wanted for it to end already!  
  
"Now wait here-DON'T YOU DARE RUN AGAIN!" Road snarled as you were already taking a few steps toward the exit. "OR PLEASE HELP ME I'M GOING TO TIE YOU DOWN AGAINST A CROSS MADE OF INNOCENCE"  
  
"...That doesn't exist, Road" you retorted, causing the little girl to growl in frustration.  
  
"YOU GET MY POINT. NOW STAY HERE"  
  
The Noah scurried inside the room to tell the others she finally found you, leaving you on your own. Your eyes wandered toward the door leading outside. Maybe if you discarded the dress, you would be able to run away without getting caught by Tryd, the Noah of Judge.  
  
"...Er, now that I'm thinking about it, maybe it's not a good idea to mess with this guy" you sweatdropped, thinking about the second Apostle. "And Big Guy is already pissed"  
  
"(y/n)-chan" stated a dark voice. You froze in panic and fright, your head doing a slow turn to stare at the Millennium Earl wearing his Noah form.   
  
Now that you have a clear view of his face, you knew that the word 'pissed' was a little too weak to express the intensity of his emotions. He could practically kill you on spot if he wanted. You gave the Earl an uneasy smile, chuckling nervously.  
  
"Hey, Big Guy! I tried the runaway bride style, but it wasn't as fun as I thought it would....Big Guy? You look a little red, are you alright-ACK"  
  
He grabbed harshly your arm and led you inside the ballroom, where millions of people (and you weren't exaggerating) were standing in the room, gazing at you the minute you entered with the Millennium Earl who changed back into his human form. Adam locked his arm with your own and started to walk you toward the aisle. Tyki was waiting at the top, looking impatient. However, his eyes softened when they settled on you.   
  
You shuddered in discomfort, chills running down your skin as Adam handed you to your future husband. And how you desperately wanted to gag for just thinking about the title. The Noah took eagerly your hand and brought you closer to his side, locking your arm to his. While the 'priest', who was in fact an Akuma disguised into one since the Earl didn't want anything to do with a real man of the so called church, went on and on with the usual speech, you were trying to find the nearest exit.  
  
You were thinking about shoving the bouquet deep inside Tyki's throat, snatch Road and force her to open one of her doors, pick the Earl's favorite top hat and crush it under your weight, slam the head of Sheril against the table before reaching Road's door, and finally flip everyone off with the words 'Thug life' circling around you as you disappear in a puff of pink smoke. Yes, the latter didn't make sense to you, but you were beyond ready to do the others. You were so deep in your thoughts about murder and getting away with it that you didn't realize it was the time to kiss the groom.  
  
Your white veil was lifted and your eyes widened in panic. When did this ring ever got on your finger in the first place? You didn't see Tyki put it, and you were starting to notice the burning sensation coming from the ring. Tyki brought your face with both hands closer to his, titling his head and went for the kiss while you were frozen on spot. Now or later the bouquet? However, those thoughts left your brain when his lips connected with yours in a languorous kiss. Cheers exploded while a pink hue covered your face as you stood there like some kind of statue, making snicker the twins who were trying to stay on their best behavior. Which was extremely surprising coming from them, but who would go against the Millennium Earl?  
  
"You should kiss back..." mumbled your husband against your lips and you blinked. "Sheril and the Earl are pulling their hair right now..."  
  
You took a quick glance at the two lovesick of life morons and rolled your eyes when you saw that indeed they were on the verge of causing a wreck.  YOU were on the verge of causing a wreck if their plans ever stand in front of yours. It would cause you to return back 35 years when you dealt with the Fourteenth's betrayal. And you weren't the gentle lady you are today. But none of the Noah from this generation knew about that, only the Millennium Earl and Road. Against your will, you embraced Tyki's neck and brought him closer, kissing him back. Even if it was fake, the Earl and step-brother seems to be content now.  
  
Your eyes went back on the silver ring around your finger as you continued to kiss the idiot, thinking there was something strange with it. The more you thought about it, the more you felt like you were truly imprisoned by a ring.


End file.
